mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Battle for Jarrington, D.C.
| commander1 = 1st Belorussian Front: 2nd Belorussian Front: 1st Ukrainian Front: }} | strength2 = | commander2 = Army Group Burkenburg: }} Army Group Centre: Jarrington Defence Area: }} | strength1 = | casualties2 = | casualties1 = }} The Battle of Jarrington, D.C. was the final major assault on the United States of Jarrad, operated by the Red Army during World War II. When it was about to be May, Soviets had breached the state lines in New Austria, accessing themselves through New Burkishire, all the way past West Burginia, Buretro Rico, USJ Morty Lands, Royal USJ Lands, Burkesland, Burke York, Jarradian Lands and Burkaware until reaching the borders of District of Cuburkia. Soviets attacked from the west and south on 2 May, 1945. The battle ended on 19 May, 1945 when the Jarradian armed forces surrendered. During the mid of the battle, the Soviets had quickly advanced to the city centre, which was the main place of Soviet strategic bombing. Jarradian defences included the Army Group Burkenburg, Army Group Central, and the Jarrington Defence. Before the battle ended, Jarradian leader Benjamin Jones committed suicide, as well as many of his followers. On 19 May, the Jarradians surrendered, with allies such as the United States and France quickly occupying the city several days later. Background Prior before the battle, Jarradians were deployed into the Eastern Front to defend the Soviets from reaching Berlin, the capital of Fascist Germany at the time. The army was pushed back when Soviet forces took over East Prussia, Danzig and Poznań. Army Group Burkenburg, a new army group, was placed near occupied territory. 40% of soldiers in the army group were killed after a counter attack was launched by the Germans on the soviets, which failed. Jarradian personnel later were deployed to Budapest, as it was being taken over by the Red Army, but later fell under their hands. Jarradian forces were pushed back by the Red Army. German occupied territory was fully defended by the Jarradians, but were later pushed back once again right near the modern German borders. The Jarradian Army lost 2,500,000 men in all these attempts, although the Red Army had much higher casualties. Benjamin Jones, concerned with his personnel in Europe, heard about the death of US president Franklin D. Roosevelt, in hopes the German army will prevail, though nothing really happened. Battle of Williamstown After tragic events happened in the Jarradian forces, they were all deployed back to their homeland after hearing the Red Army had landed on Jarradian soil. On 18 April, 1945, Jarradian forces were deployed in the city of Williamstown, West Burginia. More than one million Red Army soldiers and more than 40,000 tanks and artillery pieces arrived to the city. The Red Army eventually broke through the defence line, losing 70,000 soldiers, while the Jarradians lost 45,000 personnel. The 1st Belorussian Front broke through the final lines of Williamstown, only to find out all areas down south were completely defended by Jarradian forces. The 1st Ukrainian Front captured other cities in order for large scaled attacks. Days later, the Red Army had captured Previdence, Burke Island, near the border of Burke York. The defence lines from there to Jersey, in New Burkey were completely lost. Encirclement of Jarrington, D.C. On 4 May, 1945, the Red Army had officially reached the capital city, Jarrington, D.C. The 1st Belorussian Front had quickly advanced to the central area of the city, as well as bombarding the city with air raids. The 2nd Belorussian Front attacked the west, while the 1st Ukrainian Front attacked the south. Meanwhile, Army Group Central were pinned down in every direction by the Red Army, though they still did tremendous effort to defend the city. Army Group Burkenburg were assaulted full on in every direction by the Red Army, causing heavy casualties on both sides. In later days, the Jarrington Defence Area had been mobilised to protect the city, including the J.A.A.. However in the north, a well planned attack by Army Group Burkenburg did drive the Red Army out entirely from the north, although in later moments they were crushed by tougher forces from the Red Army. Benjamin Jones went into a tearful rage on 12 May, 1945, when he realised the city had been Surrounded, and the divisions were heavily failing. In an attempt to make Jones get out of his rage, some generals convinced that many other divisions may arrive if they get enough contact from other generals, though this never happened. Battle in Jarrington, D.C. Battle for the USJ Capitol Building In the early hours of 15 May the Red Army had officially arrived in Capital Grounds after defeating many defence lines from the Jarradians, and started to advance inside governmental buildings, as well as the Official Residence, to see Benjamin Jones was not in there at the time. J.A.A. headquarters was captured by the Red Army, although an attack by the Special Forces driven them out, and other Jarradian units attacked other governmental buildings occupied by the Red Army. After intense fighting had been solved, the Red Army further advanced to the USJ Capitol. Jarradian deployments were set in surrounding buildings and also inside the Capitol. It took at least 1 day 14 hours to be able to access the USJ Capitol. The USJ Capitol building had been built not long before World War II happened, and it still remained the seat of the government. Room-to-room combat had been heavily engaged. They finally took control after Jarradian forces fled the building, realising the building was going to be captured anyway. The flag of the Soviet Union was hoisted up on the capitol building, even during the battle was still raging throughout the entire city. Battle for the centre Three days before surrender, and a few days after Benjamin Jones committed suicide, Jarradian generals concluded that their current ammunition would only last another night, otherwise they would completely run out. Generals, hopeless and clueless had secretly fled the capital city through the drains below, which connected to Benjamin Jones' secret underground home. As surviving Jarradian defenders were falling back, they were being attacked from all sides. Only 50,000 Jarradian personnel were active in fighting. The Air Ministry building was heavily damaged by Soviet Artillery. Jarradian troops during the night mainly escaped from the drains below as well. At least 10,000 Jarradian soldiers in one night fled the capital city, surviving. Such news of Jones' death informed the Soviets to demand the Jarradian army to completely surrender. A few generals who stayed behind refused to surrender and kept on fighting, ignoring their requests. Breakout and surrender The Jarradian army were running low on infantry and artillery on 18 May. More oppurtunities were made to make a final escape due to the fact the drainage systems were destroyed. Many crossed the Jamison Bridge which was the only area to successfully pass Soviet lines. However, many who attempted to escape were killed or captured by the Red Army. On 19 May, the Soviets had captured all government buildings, which also included the Octagon. Remaining generals had officially surrendered to incoming US forces and Soviet forces on the same day, ending the battle. Aftermath According to some estimations, the loss of Soviet personnel totaled to 450,000 or more, excluding previous battles before entering the city. 790,000 - 1,000,000 were sick or wounded during the battle. The operation also saw the loss of thousands of artillery pieces, tanks, and aircrafts. Jarradian losses which total the Jarrington Defence area and the outer areas 400,000 - 700,000 killed. Thousands of civilians were also killed in massive bomb raids. Immediately after the occupation, the Soviets had started to restore essential services. All transport routes had been completely destroyed, and the sewers were contaminated. Furthermore the Red Army made large efforts to feed over 1 million residents in the city. Most Jarradians, both civilian and soldiers, were pleased and grateful to receive food issued by the Red Army. Many arrests were also made on people in "uniform". Mass rape, torture, and murder were a common event in the city, and despite Soviet efforts to rebuild the city and give food to the residents, starvation remained a problem. Jarringtonians only had an average calorie intake of 770 calories. 70% of the residents also had no home to live in. Commemoration At least 3,000,000 Soviet personnel who participated in the capture of Jarrington, D.C. from the start and finish were awarded the Medal For the Capture of Jarrington, D.C. The victory banner raised on the USJ Capitol Building is the only flag in World War II to be allowed to be hoisted on the Soviet Victory Day. United States of Jarrad War Category:United States of Jarrad Category:War